Jaljayo
by Lean Kim137
Summary: Mereka tetap bertahan selamanya. Pada akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan mimpi-mimpi yang mereka inginkan. "Aku pulang Kyunie "/"Jaljayo semua..." KYUMIN/YAOI/DLDR/RnR?


**Jaljayo**

Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comport, Angst**

Cast **: KyuMin and Others**

Disclaimers** : i do not own Kyumin or casts. All cast belong to God, Parents, themselves, agency, and super junior's. And i dont know when i belong Hyuk-_-! Kkk~**

Rated** : T**

Warning **: YAOI/ lit/hard(?) Angst. OOC. Typo(s), EYD acak-acakan(?), etc.**

Summary : **Mereka tetap bertahan selamanya. Pada akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan mimpi-mimpi yang mereka inginkan. "Aku pulang Kyunie~"/"Jaljayo semua..."**

Backsounds** : Super junior-memories, Yesung-Graypaper, EXO-miracle in december, Park Hyo Shin- snow flowers, Taeyeon-Missing you like crazy, BigBang-Haru-haru.**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat indah.

Matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicau riang diatas pepohonan. Suara bising kendaraan yang tidak pernah sepi. Suara-suara orang berlalu lalang tanpa lelah yang seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Mereka terus melakukan apapun, karena mereka mempunyai sebuah prinsip kehidupan "**hiduplah hari ini, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu besok kita masih hidup atau akan mati.**" Seperti itulah kebiasaan orang-orang yang berada di pusat kota. Prinsip yang kuat dengan sebuah kedisiplinan yang harus selalu ditaati untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.

Seoul. Sebuah kota sekaligus ibukota dari sebuah negara yang memiliki keindahan tersendiri yang membuat turis-turis asing merasa nyaman untuk berkunjung. Sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk berlibur, bekerja, bahkan melanjutkan pendidikan sekalipun. Sebuah kota yang menghidupkan dua sejoli yang saling mencintai, saling memiliki, dan saling bersumpah "**sehidup dan semati**". Berlebihan? Mungkin untuk kita, iya. Tapi mereka memiliki sebuah reason sendiri untuk itu.

Iya. Sebuah reason.

Sebuah alasan.

"Hey... kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya seseorang kepada namja cantik dan manis yang berada disebelahnya, yang terlihat sedang asik melamun, dengan memutar-mutarkan telunjuk tangannya pada sebuah mug berisi sebuah kopi cappucino yang dibelinya, sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Namja cantik itu tersentak dan menoleh kesamping, menemukan orang yang dicintainya hanya menatap khawatir kepadanya. Namja itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum "tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya terbawa suasana. Dan mungkin aku belum terbiasa dengan sebuah kopi." Namja cantik itu terkekeh sendiri atas apa yang dia ucapkan. Lucu pikirnya.

Lalu dia merapatkan mantel berwarna soft blue yang penuh dengan aksen bulu-bulu halus yang sangat lembut. Dan memulai memandangi jendela kembali.

Kyuhyun. Namja yang sedari tadi menatap kekasihnya itu tersenyum lalu merapatkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan sebuah kehangatan. "Apakah jendela lebih menarik daripada kekasihmu sendiri hem?"

Namja cantik itu sontak tertawa mendengar godaan sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dia tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi putih dan pucat itu dengan sayang. "Kau berlebihan kyu~ kau tetap yang tertampan. Eh- apa kau berpikir tadi bahwa kau baru saja bilang kalau kau mirip jendela? Haha."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar kekasihnya yang terus saja tertawa. Tapi perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat dan membuat sebuah senyuman kecil dan tidak memikirkan ucapan sang kekasih lebih lanjut. Lalu dia memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

Namja cantik itu menyamankan dirinya dipelukan sang kekasih, merasakan detak jantung yang tak normal, merasakan setiap hembusan nafas yang selalu mengalirkan sebuah kehangatan. Mengalirkan sejuta kata cinta yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan sebuah kata.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin."

"Nado.. Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun."

~..:...oOo..:...~

"Sayang apa kau telah bersiap-siap?"

"memangnya kita mau kemana kyunie~?"

"Kerumah orang tua ku sayang."

"EHHH?!"

Sungmin. Namja cantik dan manis yang berdiri didekat pintu kulkas dengan tangan kanan tengah memegang sebuah pisau yang cukup tajam. Membelalakan matanya, mata yang besar itu semakin terlihat besar. Lalu bibir yang berbentuk shape M yang berwarna pink terlihat membentuk sebuah huruf 'O' saking kagetnya saat mendengar rumah kekasihnya.

Mansion keluarga besar Cho.

Mansion yang telah membuat mereka diusir dengan tidak terhormat. Mansion yang berisi orang-orang yang menganggap hubungan mereka adalah sebuah sampah yang menjijikan. Sampah yang sepatutnya dibuang dan dihilangkan.

.

.

Namja berumur 23 tahun yang memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata. Mata elang yang tajam yang membuat seluruh wanita bertekuk lutut, bahkan beberapa namja lain pun rela menjadi 'uke' untuk dirinya. Kulit yang putih pucat seperti porselen yang sangat halus dan indah. Suara baritone yang khas dan aura karismatik yang terpancar dengan selalu mengeluarkan phoremone-phoremone miliknya, seakan membius orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya untuk berhenti memandangi sekitarnya dan mulai terfokus pada titik pusat. Sebuah titik pusat kehidupan.

Berlebihan memang. Namun inilah kenyataannya. Tapi dibalik kesempurnaannya, dia hanya seorang namja yang tersesat pada sebuah kata cinta. Cinta yang menurut orang-orang menjijikan. Cinta yang membuat hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat. Cinta yang telah mempertemukannya dengan seorang namja manis dan cantik – Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri adalah namja yang berumur 1 tahun lebih tua dari Cho Kyuhyun. Mata yang bulat, bibir yang bershape M dengan warna pink kontras. Hidung yang lancip dan terasa sangat illegal. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan kulitnya yang putih bak dewi cleopatra yang selalu mandi susu disetiap harinya. Namja yang dibuang oleh keluarganya saat mereka mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Namja yang menjadi belahan jiwanya saat 2 tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang special saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun terasa sangat manis, hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebuah kalimat yang singkat dengan penuh perasaan dan penegasan didalamnya.

"Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas?."

Hal itu sontak membuat Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat. Kaget. Saat orang yang ternyata dia kagumi dibelakangnya ternyata menyatakan sebuah kalimat atau sebuah perintah, mungkin, yang mampu membuat Sungmin dengan ragu menganggukan kepalanya.

Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Sungmin yang menjadi kekasihnya. Sungmin yang tak pernah tahu apa arti cinta itu hanya terdiam saat diperlakukan sangat manis oleh Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat pipi cabby itu mengeluarkan semburat berwarna pink yang kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Disana mereka memulai semuanya. Makan bersama atau orang-orang lebih mengenal dengan nama kencan, mungkin. Jalan-jalan ke tempat yang sangat indah dan romantis. Tapi sayangnya hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama, saat adik sungmin – Sungjin, memergoki mereka tengah berciuman dan langsung melaporkannya kepada kedua orang tua mereka.

Dan itu adalah awal sebuah perjuangan pahit yang harus mereka lalui. Saat orang tua Sungmin mengetahui semuanya dan langsung menampar keras putra sulungnya itu. Lalu dia diusir dari rumah mereka hanya karena Sungmin mencintai seorang namja dan sayangnya dirinya pun adalah seorang namja.

Tak hayalnya dengan orang tua Kyuhyun. Mereka shock. Terlalu kaget saat mendengar anak kesayangan mereka ternyata memiliki sebuah perilaku menyimpang yang sangat menjijikan. Kyuhyun diusir dari mansion Cho itu, setelah beberapa bodyguard keluarga Cho menghajar habis Kyuhyun yang disaksikan oleh Sungmin – kekasihnya sendiri.

Dari kejadian itu mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Meski kedua orang tua mereka berusaha keras memisahkan mereka, namun apa daya cinta mereka terlalu kuat untuk dipisahkan. Mereka berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian pahit yang sangat buruk itu, memulai seperti tidak tahu apa-apa atau berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha terus bersama dengan Sungmin, melalui semua rintangan yang mereka lalui dengan sebuah kehangatan penuh cinta dan sampai sekarang mereka terus bertahan akan terus bertahan. Dan selamanya mereka akan bertahan.

Selamanya.

"Hey.. kau menakutkan seperti itu sayang." Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin, lalu memegang tangannya yang sedang memegang pisau tajam itu.

Sungmin kaget bukan main, kalau saja tangannya tidak digenggam oleh Kyuhyun, mungkin saja pisau itu telah menusuk perut kekasihnya. Dan jangan sampai itu terjadi. Terlalu menakutkan.

"Hey tenanglah~" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin saat melihat raut wajah kaget dan ketakutan milik Sungmin. Mengusap-usap pelan punggungnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia hanya memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang milik Kyuhyun yang dilapisi kameja putih itu.

"Kau mengagetkan ku kyu~ Kau menyebalkan" Ucap Sungmin dengan aksen nada yang sangat manja. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu bibirnya mengerucut imut dan menekuk wajah menandakan bahwa sang kekasih manja nya itu sedang kesal.

Chup~

Kecupan singkat dibibir pink milik Sungmin yang seakan meminta untuk dicium itu. Sungmin kaget dengan otomatis(?) memukul tangan Kyuhyun dengan wajah telah merona bagaikan buah tomat di belah dua/?. Ugh kekasihmu sangat lucu Cho~

"Hahaha... maaf sayang. Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu ini hem.. kau mau aku cium terus, lalu memakannya?" Kyuhyun mencubit pelan bibir yang terus mengerucut itu dan Sungmin hanya mendelik semakin kesal dan memegang bibirnya yang terasa sakit.

"Appo kyu~ aishhh..." Ucap Sungmin sambil memegang terus bibirnya lalu duduk dikursi didekatnya.

"Ehh iya Kyu~ kau tadi bilang akan kerumahmu?" Sungmin mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi sebelah Sungmin.

"Iyah sayang.. apa aku harus mengulanginya hem?"

"Tapi kan-" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat telunjuk Kyuhyun berada tepat dibibir shape M itu.

"ssstttt... Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mereka, kajja! Bersiap-siaplah" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berada ditempatnya. Terdiam dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya.

"Aku tunggu dibawah sayang!~ jangan lama!~" teriakan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin dari pemikiran-pemikirannya, mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti ucapan kekasihnya dan perlahan dia memasuki kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun meski dengan hati yang tidak bisa tenang.

'Ugh semoga akan baik-baik saja' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

~..:...oOo...:..~

Malam ini sangatlah dingin. Angin terlihat menari-nari dan berlomba-lomba memasuki tulang secara perlahan dan dengan perlahan juga mereka membunuh tulang itu. Angin yang membawa sebuah pesan. Pesan yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk pasangan yang berada didalam mobil audy hitam yang berusaha menerobos malam ini dengan anggunnya.

Kyuhyun melirik kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap malam dibalik jendela mobil itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu. Sungmin menoleh dan dia melihat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, mau tidak mau dia ikut tersenyum.

Sungguh malam ini Kyuhyun sangat tampan dengan balutan kameja putih dengan tuxedo hitam yang sangat pas dengan postur tubuhnya, seakan memberi kesan bahwa dia adalah seorang malaikat surga yang tersesat.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan berpikir betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Perlahan tangan Sungmin membalas genggaman itu erat. Sangat erat. Seolah dia tidak ingin malam mengambil sesuatu miliknya. Entahlah dia hanya berpikir 'nanti' malam akan membawa Kyuhyun pergi darinya. Namun pemikiran itu langsung ditepiskan saat mobil Kyuhyun telah berada di halaman mansion Cho.

Kyuhyun keluar lebih dulu lalu membuka pintu untuk kekasihnya. Sungmin hanya bergumam terima kasih yang dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman yang menawan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat diri Sungmin dari bawah sampai atas. Sungguh dia terlalu sulit untuk medeskripsikan bagaimana indahnya seorang Lee Sungmin. Tubuh yang ramping itu dibalut kameja soft pink dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Rambut yang terkena angin dengan indahnya. Mantel soft abu yang membungkus tubuh ramping sungmin menambah kesan dia sangat terlihat manis dan...cantik.

Ugh sungguh Tuhan terlalu indah dan luar biasa saat menciptakan makhluk yang sangat sempurna ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan memegang tangan sungmin yang gemetar. Dai takut masuk kedalam mansion Cho itu. Saat 1 tahun yang lalu mereka diusir dengan tidak terhormat oleh kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Kita masuk sekarang?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, meneliti onix hitam milik Kyuhyun dan memantapkan hatinya. Dia telah siap!

Dengan ragu Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan disamping Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam.

Perlahan pintu kebanggaan mansion Cho itu terbuka, membuat beberapa orang yang berada didalam mansiopn itu melihat siapa yang datang disaat malam-malam seperti ini.

"k-kyu-kyuhyun.." Semua orang yang berada disana membelalakan mata mereka.

Rindu yang selama ini terpendam sangat lama. Saat menginginkan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai itu tiba-tiba hadir dihadapan mereka dengan tubuh yang sangat sempurna. Semua orang yang berada disana merasa takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Perlahan sebuah senyuman terukir dimulut mereka masing-masing. Tapi saat mereka mlihat seseorang yang berada disampingnya seketika senyuman itu langsung berubah menjadi wajah datar. Amat sangat datar.

Sungmin yang melihat itu semakin menundukan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Hyung.."

Deg

Betapa rindunya mendengar panggilan itu. Namun mereka menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagia itu kedalam wajah yang datar. Amat sangat datar. Dan mereka tahu apa tujuan Kyuhyun kesini. Siapa lagi kalau buka Lee Sungmin.

"Mau apa ka kesini?" Suara yang datar dan dingin itu membuat hati Kyuhyun meringis merasakan sakit. Perasaan 1 tahun yang lalu yang membuat luka itu kini telah berhasil menganga kembali. Dia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak 'hentikan appa! Panggil aku Kyuhyun anak appa lagi. Dan Hilangkan nada itu appa! Aku ingin menangis mendengarnya' namun itu hanya di hati Kyuhyun, saat kenyataan nya dia tidak bisa mengucapkan hal itu sedikitpun. Miris sungguh sangat miris.

Ironis. Pikir Kyuhyun

Perlahan Kyuhyun menuju tempat dimana Tn dan Ny Cho sedang duduk, dia berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan kepala menunduk dan-

Bruk

Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Kyuhyun kini bersimpuh dihadapan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Sungmin hanya menatap shock, terlalu tidak percaya seorang Kyuhyun yang mempunyi gengsi sangat tinggi itu bersimpuh dihadapan kedua orang tuanya terlebih untuk-

"Appa.. Eomma ku mohon restui kami. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan Sungmin."

-dirinya.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saat melihat anak mereka bersimpuh seperti ini. Jangankan Sungmin mereka pun tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun serendah ini. Terlalu cepat dan terlalu mengagetkan.

"Appa ku mohon.. Sungmin telah menjadi hidupku aku mencin-"

"Pergi..!" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"yeobo~" yang berada disamping suaminya itu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Apalagi saat melihat anak kesayangannya seperti ini.

"Pergi dari rumah ini! Kau bukan lagi anakku!"

"Hannie!"

Seakan tersambar petir. Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dengan sendirinya. Apa? dia bukan anaknya lagi? Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa terisak dengan tangan memegang dada kiri. Sungguh dia sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti ini. Sungmin hanya bisa menyebut nama Tuhan sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kyuhyun anakmu! Dia tetap anakmu!" teriakan kembali terdengar dengan suara yang parau. Perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya berniat untuk membantu anaknya. Tapi sayang sebuah suara mengintruksinya kembali.

"Jangan kau sentuh anak tidak berguna itu! Cho Heechul!" – Heechul, hanya menatap suaminya dengan pandangan horror, dia tidak terima Kyuhyun anaknya, selamanya tetap anaknya, anak kandungnya!.

"Ta-tapi-" Suara dipotong kembali oleh dan dia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya melihat anaknya yang seperti itu.

Cho Siwon – hyungnya Kyuhyun, memeluk eommanya dan menenangkannya. Sungguh dia sebagai hyung sangat tidak berguna saat ini. Dia terlalu patuh pada ajaran dan tata krama kehidupan Cho. 'Tuhan Kuatkan dongsaengku ini' gumam Siwon dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berguna! Dari kecil kau hanya membuat kedua orang tua mu bertengkar! Kau hanya pembuat masalah dikeluarga ini!"

"yeobo~" Cicit Heechul yang masih berada dalam pelukan Siwon. Kyuhyun masih diam dia tahu masih banyak perkataan yang akan terlontar dari mulut appanya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku pusing kyu! Tadinya kau akan ku beri sebuah jabatan tinggi di perusahaan kita saat ku tahu kau adalah anak tercerdas di tingkatmu, kau bahkan menjadi topik pembicaraan dikalangan kolega bisnis ku. Tapi apa yang kau berika kepadaku disaat semua yang ku berika hanya untukmu Cho Kyuhyun?!" Suara semakin meninggi. Membuat sebuah mansion itu sangat tegang dengan ketegangan.

Kyuhyun masih diam ditempatnya. Namun sebuah tetesan airmata turun dari wajah pucatnya.

"Kau datang padaku dan membawa seorang namja yang menjijikan ini kehadapanku?!"

"Namanya Sungmin appa. Dia Lee Sungmin. Dan bukan namja menjijikan." Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan appanya dengan suara yang sangat bergetar.

"Diam kau! Aku tidak peduli dengan dia! Dan jangan panggil aku APPA! Karena aku bukan appamu!"

"Cho Hangeng!" teriak Heechul semakin menjadi.

Tanpa memperdulikan istrinya – Cho Hangeng, melanjutkan perkataanya. "Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku ! kau bukan anaku! Kau hanya sampah dikeluarga ini!"

"Appa ku mohon.."

"Jangan panggil aku APPA brengsek!"

Plak

"Hangeng/Kyunie" Triak Heechul dan Sungmin bersamaan saat tangan besar hangeng menampar pipi pucat milik Kyuhyun. Saking kerasnya pukulan itu sampai mengakibatkan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau keterlaluan Cho Hangeng! Kau keterlaluan!" Heechul berlari menuju kamarnya.

"EOMMAA!" teriak Siwon lalu bersiap akan menyusul eommanya. Saat dia berpapasan dengan Sungmin, Siwon hanya bergumam kecil lalu pergi menyusul eommanya.

'Jaga adikku dan bertahanlah' Hanya itu. Namun membuat Sungmin semakin terisak.

"Sekarang kau pergi dari mansion ini! Lebih baik kau mati bersama namja menjijikan itu. Dari pada aku harus mempunyai anak seperti mu yang akan menjadi aib keluarga Cho! Dan aku tidak membutuhkan anak seperti kau! Anakku hanya Cho Siwon! Dan Cho Kyuhyun anak kecilku telah lama mati!" Setelah berkata seperti itu Hangeng meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis dan Sungmin yang masih berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Sungmin mendekat lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyu hiks-" Sungmin semakin memeluk Kyuhyun saat dia merasakan tangannya basah oleh tetesan air mata Kyuhyun.

"Ming eottokae?" Lirih Kyuhyun lalu berbalik dan memeluk erat kekasihnya.

Sungmin semakin menangis saat melihat orang yang dicintainya sangat rapuh. Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak. Dia marah. Dia kecewa. Apa salahnya bila berhubungan dengan namja?! Apa salahnya?! Kalau Tuhan melarang adanya cinta seperti ini lalu kenapa Tuhan menciptakannya? Kenapa?!

Kyuhyun berpikir dia harus kuat! Demi sungmin dia harus bertahan. Karena dia takan pernah mundur dan dia takan pernah meninggalkan sungmin sampai kapanpun.

"Kajja kita pergi! Kau lupa sekarang ada pesta hanabi bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Sungmin. "Uljima sayang~" Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin dan menenangkannya.

"Kyu~"

"ssttt.. tidak apa-apa sayang semua akan baik-baik saja. Oke? Jja sekarang kita harus pergi." Sungmin diam, dia mulai berjalan keluar dari mansions besar itu. Sungmin berjanji dia tidak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Kyuhyun-NYA.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lalu taersenyum "Kajja!" Perlahan mereka pergi lalu hilang dibalik pintu besar itu.

Namun siapa sangka dari tadi dibalik pintu berwarna crem ada seseorang dengan air mata yang terus membasahi wajah tirusnya.

'mianhae Kyuhyun-ah mianhae'

~..:...oOo...:..~

Setelah keluar dari mansion itu mereka berdua telah sepakat untuk melupakan hal yang telah terjadi. Kyuhyun membawa Sungminkesebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari Seoul.

"Kyu kau akan membawa ku kemana? Aku takut." Cicit Sungmin saat dia melihat kerah sekitarnya hanya berisi pepohonan yang ditelan gelapnya malam.

Aura horror dan dingin yang terus mendominasi dimalam yang gelap ini, membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri. Sedikit dia melirik Kyuhyun yang terus terfokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu sayang.." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mendengus lalu berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Sekitar 25 menit perjalanan. Disinilah mereka berada. Dijalan yang menghadapkan sebuah bukit kecil dibelakang gedung SMA mereka dulu. Tempat pertama kali Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin.

"Hey bangunlah sleeping beauty" Kyuhyun mengguncangkan pelan bahu Sungmin. Sungmin terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kyu kita dimana?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat sekelilingnya hanya ada pohon besar dan rumah-rumah yang sepi. Bukannya tadi Kyuhyun bilang akan melihat pesta hanabi di desa Busan? Tapi kenapa malah ke hutan yang gelap seperti ini, batin Sungmin gelisah.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu ming~. Jja sekarang tutup matamu." Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kain dari saku tuxedonya.

"Ehh?! Kenapa ditutup kyuu~?"

"Ck! Sudah tutup saja. Nanti tidak suprise lagi dong" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menutup mata Sungmin dengan kain itu.

"Jangan melepaskanku Kyu~ aku takut jatuh." Sungmin memegang erat lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu balas memegang erat tangannya.

'Aku takan membiarkan mu jatuh ming, kalau pun kau akan jatuh kita akan jatuh bersama' Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya saat mengatakan hal itu. Dia membawa Sungmin ketempat yang telah dia persiapkan sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi semua perjuangan cintanya.

"Jja sekarang buka matamu" Setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Dan mulai membiasakan matanya pada sekitarnya.

Setelah terbiasa, mata Sungmin langsung membulat penuh. Mulut yang ditutup oleh punggung tangannya. Dia terasa lemas untuk berdiri, matanya terasa panas, tubuh yang terus bergetar dan rasanya dia ingin sekali berteriak tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam.

Dihadapnya kini sebuah danau kecil yang penuh dengan teratai berwarna putih. Lilin-lilin kecil yang berada disekelilingnya bahkan memenuhi danau kecil itu. Tapi ada sebuah lilin yang membuat Sungmin ingin menangis, dissana pas ditengah-tengah danau itu lilin dan tearatai menyatu membuat sebuah kata 'I LOVE YOU' sangat cantik dan terlalu indah.

Disekeliling danau kecil tersebut bunga mawar bertaburan, tertiup angin. Seperti bunga yang sedang berguguran lalu memenuhi danau tersebut. Belum sampai disana, keterkejutan Sungmin masih berlaku saat mendengar sebuah hanabi atau kembang api meluncur bebas ke langit. Cahaya bintang dan bulan purnama mempercantik bagaimana indahnya malam ini.

Sungmin masih terpaku ditempatnya. Terlalu bingung dan terlalu cepat. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah berlutut disampingnya.

"Ming~" panggil Kyuhyun lalu memegang tangan kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi saat semua perkataannya di kuras habis dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya kini. Air mata Sungmin mulai berjatuhan saat melihat mata onix itu.

"Kyuu~" Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dia mulai terisak pelan.

"Ming.. aku tahu seharusnya aku berusaha lebih keras untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku hanya seorang namja yang sangat pengecut yang selalu diam saat kau diperlakukan buruk oleh eomma mu dan eomma ku. Aku sungguh pengecut ming"

"..."

"Ming kau harus tahu.. kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku, terlalu berharga, kau nafasku, kau jantungku, setiap detik, menit, jam, hari di darahku selalu mengalir tentangmu. Kau mungkin akan tertawa saat mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutku. Tapi sungguh aku telah berusaha merangkai semua ini untukmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu ming"

"hiks-" Sungmin tak kuat. Dia terisak semakin kencang dan air mata terus meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu, dalam suka atau pun duka, kaya ataupun miskin, hidup atau mati. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Jadi..." Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya lalu merogoh sebuah kotak kecil dibalik saku jasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

"Will you marry me?" Sungmin lemas. Dia perlahan terjatuh lalu memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang masih setia menekuk lututnya.

"yes hiks i will kyu~" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Sungmin. Mata elang nan hitam itu perlahan terbasahi oleh aira mata yang terus berdesak-desakan ingin keluar. Dia bahagia sangat bahagia sampai dada ini terasa akan meledak.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin"

"Hiks nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun~"

~..:...oOo...:..~

Malam yang kelam dan gelap dengan sinar rembulan dan bintang yang terus berhamburan dilangit menciptakan sebuah kesan yang sangat romantis bagi mereka.

Saling menggenggam. Saling memeluk. Saling tersenyum. Tertawa. Menangis penuh haru. Sungguh malam yang sangat indah.

"Ming~"

"Nde?"

"Ming apa kau mau pergi ketempat dimana orang tidak bisa menghakimi kita, memisahkan kita dan menghina kita sebagai sebuah sampah menjijikan?"

Sungmin mendongak lalu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. "Aku mau asal aku tetap bersamamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Begitu lega mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Kecupan-kecupan kecil dia daratkan dipuncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku aka pergi terlebih dahulu sayang. Nanti kau menyusul ne?" seketika Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun lalu memukul tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Andwe! Kita pergi bersama!"

"Hahaha kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan hah-Aww appo ming." Sungmin mencubit pelan perut Kyuhyun. Sungguh psepelan-pelannya cubitan Sungmin dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taaekwondo. Bisa dibayangkan?

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Lalu memalingkan mukanya. "hey aku hanya bercanda sayang" Kyuhyun tahu kalau kekasihnya ini sedang merajuk. Ck!

"Bercanda kau tidak lucu cho!"

"Hey kau juga sekarang Cho baby."

"Yak!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus tertawa bersama. Ketika mereka mengetahui malam telah sangat larut mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan istirahat.

Perjalanan mereka berada dalam sebuah keheningan. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan yang berarti. Kyuhyun yang berasa bosan terus terdiam memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Ming kau terlalu lelah. Lebih baik kau tidur sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kepala Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Arraseo. Bangunkan aku nde saat sudah sampai" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Perlaha mata Sungmin terpejam dan memulai pergi ke alam mimpi. Tapi saat dia akan pergi ke alam mimpi itu mobil yang dia tumpangi bergoyang-goyang. Sungmin bangun dan melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ada apa?!" Sungmin panik saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berkonsentrasi pada jalannya.

"Ming mobil kita tidak bisa terkendali. Bagaimana ini?!" Kyuhyun panik. namun saat akan membelokan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truck besar yang berada dihadapannya.

"KYU AWASSS?!"

Semuanya terlalu cepat, audy hitam milik Kyuhyun terguling dan terlempar beberapa meter kedepan. Orang-orang yang melihat itu segera berlarian mencari pertolongan. Dan mereka dibuat shock saat melihat kedalam mobil itu. Seorang namja yang tengah memeluk erat kekasihnya, dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya.

"to..long... se..lamat..kan..sung..min..ku..ku..mo..hon..." Dan semua terasa lebih ringan bagi Kyuhyun dia mengecup pelan kepala Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"jal..ja..yo..cho..Sung..uhh..min"

'**Kyunie~ hari ini kau mau makan apa sayang?**

"**Bagaimana kalau bulgogi?"**

"**ide bagus kajja!"**

"Bagaimana dok? Apa mereka bisa bertahan?"

"Siapkan ruang operasi sekarang" Semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Saat 2 orang yang kecelakaan itu dibaawa kerumah sakit terddekat untuk diberikan pertolongan.

"**Sayang~ bukankah kau ingin ke lotte world?"**

"**kau mau mengajakku kesana kyu?"**

"**nde~ jadi bersiap-siaplah"**

"**yeayy.. kyunie memang yang terbaik"**

"Dok detak jantung menurun. Tekanannya turun drastis."

"siapkan kejut jantung kita harus menyelamatkannya"

"**Kau jahat kyu! Kau bilang kau takan meninggalkanku tapi kenapa kau malah pergi bersama yeoja sialan itu?!"**

"**Sungguh ming. Dia vic nonna, aku tidak meninggalkanmu!"**

"**tapi kau berkencan dengannya?! Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!"**

"**Ming tunggu! Lee Sungmin!"**

Orang-orang yang berada diluar ruang operasi hanya bisa terdiam. Menunggu dengan rasa khawatir. Terlalu cepat saat mendengar anaknya kecelakaan. Padahal baru beberapa jam tadi mereka bertemu dengannya.

"kyu~ eomma minta maaf hiks"

"**Kau bukan anaku lagi! Keluar dari rumah ini!"**

"**appa hiks mianhae appa"**

"**Eomma kecewa padamu Lee Sungmin!"**

"**Kau sangat menjijikan hyung. Aku kecewa memilik hyung sepertimu"**

"**mianhae hiks mianhae."**

Ruang operasi itu sangat tegang mereka terus memberikan yang terbaik dan berusaha menyelamatkan mereka. Namun takdir terlalu kejam atau baik kepada mereka.

Tiiiittttttt

"kita telah berusaha." para dokter dan suster yang membantu operasi hanya bisa mengehembuskan nafas mereka. Dokter itu menggeleng lalu keluar dari ruangan operasi itu.

"**Kyu aku ingin tidur dengan tenang. Setiap kali aku tertidur aku selalu bermimpi tentang mereka aku takut kyu~"  
**

"**ssttt... aku ada disini sayang. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku ada untukmu. Jja sekarang tidur nde?"**

"**hem.. jaljayo kyunie~"**

"**jaljayo sayang"**

"Bagaimana dok?" Dokter itu menggeleng. Terlihat diwajah lelahnya sebuah perasaan kecewa menyelimuti matanya.

"Namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin bisa diselamatkan tapi.. untuk Cho Kyuhyun, Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya."

"Tidak! Anaku dia masih hidup! Tidak!" Seorang yeoja paruh baya itu terus histeris meneriakan nama anaknya. Dia menyesal selama ini. Dia telah menghancurkan kehidupan putra kesayanganya.

'maafkan appa kyu, mianhae'

~..:...oOo...:..~

Matahari menyambut dengan sinar hangatnya. Memancarkan cahaya kehidupan yang sangat menenangkan. Burung-burung yang terus bernyanyi dengan lantunan syair kehidupan yang sangat indah.

Namun tidak lagi bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Iya dia selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Dia dibawa pulang oleh kedua orang tuanya, mereka telah memaafkan Sungmin dan kembali seperti dulu. Namun sikap dan tingkah laku Sungmin yang dulu ceria sekarang menjadi mayat hidup berjalan. Saat kebahagian dan semangat telah terkubur bersama kenangannya didalam sebuah keabadian yang nyata.

Hari ini baru 7hari kematian Cho Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih tetap sama. Memandangi jalan yang penuh kendaraan didepan rumahnya. Memikirkan semua kenangan yang indah bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin lelah. Meski kedua orang tuanya telah memaafkannya tapi untuk apa saat sebuah lingkaran kehidupannya telah pergi jauh dari sisinya.

"Kyu katanya kau mau menikahi ku? Katanya kau akan pergi bersamaku? Katanya kau takan meninggalkanku? Katanya kau akan selalu bersamaku? Tapi kenapa kau pergi kyu?! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau berbohong Kyu. Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun! Tak tahukah kau, aku berusaha untuk mati disini! Hiks Kyu jemput aku kyu hiks aku lelah, aku ingin tidur Kyu hiks-"

Sungmin terus menangis tanpa memikirkan pendapat orang yang berhenti hanya untuk melihat Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli! Dia semakin terisak dan terus menangis. Sampai suara orang yang dikenalnya, menghentikan tangisan memilukan itu.

'**sayang, uljima~ aku disini'**

"Kyunie? Kau dimana kyu?"

'**aku disini sayang, aku disini'**

"Aku merindukan mu kyu. Aku merindukan mu.. bawa aku pergi kyu aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur kyu hiks-"

'**Aku juga sayang, kemarilah kita akan pergi bersama'**

Sungmin mendongak. Disana diseberang jalan itu dai menemukan seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan. Tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu perlahan dia bangkit dan berjalan tanpa melihat kesamping kiri atau kanan. Dan saat itu pula sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

Semua berlangsung sangat cepat. Kedua orang tua Sungmin dan adiknya menangis melihat keadaan Sungmin. Namun tidak bagi Sungmin, dia malah tersenyum dengan sangat cantik. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Dia tidak pernah seringan ini. Perlahan mata indah itu terpejam dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku pulang Kyunie~"

* * *

"**Jaljayo Kyunie~"**

"**Jaljayo Ming"**

"**Jaljayo semua..."**

Terbaring dengan damai

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

* * *

*tarik nafas *psang helm *nyengir gaje.

mian buat typo(s)~

chuuu~

Review?


End file.
